Spirit Reaper
by AnimeNerd215
Summary: What if there was another group of kids with the Soul eater gang? this is there story and adventures. once again, another sucky summary, so just read it. rated T for freedom. WARNING: gender swapped characters that are somewhat OOC. OCs, pairings are: female SoulxOC, male MakaxOC, and some more later on. a ton of fluff. This is going to be Soul Eater done MY way.
1. Chapter 1

Spirit Reaper

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or any of its characters, the song "Paper Moon", etc. I do own the OCs Spirit "Reaper" Devon and K.C

Chapter 1

Spirits POV

I threw my fist on top of my blaring alarm, most likely breaking it, which would make the fifth one this week.

"SPIRIT!" My insanely obnoxious partner K.C yelled while pounding on my door, "ARE YOU UP YET?!"

"Why else would my alarm be off? You're the one who set it any way!" I yelled back, throwing on my usual attire of blue shirt, white cargo pants, and black zip up hoodie.

"Well hurry up or we'll be late if you go any slower!"

_We're never late since you are such a damn early bird,_ I wanted to say as I tussled my hair, the silver streaks standing out like sore thumbs among the dark brown. I threw open my door to find K.C where she always was at this time: ten feet away from my door, hands on her hips, pink hair neatly combed, and the stupid uniform she got herself on our last trip to japan neatly pressed and ironed. My gosh I hate her fashion sense.

"I still don't understand why you always insist on wearing that stupid school girl outfit all the time." I muttered in my trademark sarcastic monotone.

"You know I like the style" K.C said with a pout.

"You and your ridiculous fetishes." I sighed, "Let's go before Soul and Maka decide to drop in ad drag us to the academy themselves." I finished, walking past K.C with my hands in my pockets.

K.C's POV

I sighed as Spirit walked past with his usual 'air de I don't care' around him, although he acts like that on purpose it makes it really hard for people to see the real him. And I constantly had to put up with it, no matter how bad it got, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can handle him when it gets bad, but then again, I've always been able to handle that.

"Are you going to just stand there thinking or are we going or not?" Spirit asked from down the hall.

"if you would wait up more often you wouldn't have to ask that!" I bit back.

"Okay, now that was kind of a stupid response. For one, I am waiting up, and two, if you would walk while you were thinking we wouldn't be having this problem." Spirit sighed walking away.

"That's not fair! Wait up will you?"

"I was."

Normal POV

Spirit and K.C walked reached the top of the gigantic staircase that led up to the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or simply DWMA. Spirit stopped when he heard the tell-tale yell from the Academy's self-proclaimed assassin, Black*Star.

"HAHAHAHA! PREPARE, SPIRIT, TO BE DEFEATED ONCE AND FOR ALL BY THE TRUE BIGGEST STAR AT THIS ACADEMY! ME! BLACK*STAR! HIYAAAAAAA!" The loud, blue haired boy proclaimed as he jumped from his lofty perch. Spirit sighed and stepped to the side, letting Black*Star crash into the foyer head-first.

"Last time I checked, rule number one for assassins was to completely eliminate any trace of your presence, including sound." Spirit lectured the wannabe assassin, picking the shorter boy up by his shirts stupidly high collar. "So you should probably stop declaring who you are when you're about to attack a target."

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki, Black*Stars weapon partner, exclaimed as she ran over," I'm so sorry!" She apologized unneededly with a slight bow.

"It's fine Tsubaki." K.C said, trying to comfort the other girl, "He didn't hurt anyone except himself, as usual."

"Just try and keep tabs on him, I think know a guy who could help with that." Spirit said, trying to help in the best way he could, setting Black*Star down.

"Maka Chop!"

Spirit shot around and caught the arm of Maka Albarn, a good friend of his, despite the fact the two boys personalities clash continually, who was also a rival meister, despite Spirit being a two star Meister and Maka was a one star Meister.

"Nice try Maka, but not today!" Spirit gloated with a smirk, letting go of Makas arm, who promptly started reading the book he was going to use to smack Spirit.

"Well, don't blame me for trying." Maka sighed in defeat, "But just how the heck do you react so quickly anyway?"

"I have good reflexes, nothing more, nothing less. Hold on, wheres Soul, doesn't she normally show up with you?" Spirit asked. Soul was Makas weapon partner, and the one with a personality similar to Spirits.

**(A/N: THINK OF THE WAY MAKA AND SOUL LOOK IN THE LUST CHAPTER IN THE BOOK OF EIBON FOR THEIR APPEARENCES AND OUTFITS)**

Maka pointed behind Spirit, only to laugh as Soul tackled Spirit to the ground and pinned him there.

"Victory!" the silver haired girl chanted, moving one hand and making a V with her fingers, her usual shark smile plastered on her face. Spirit managed to tilt his head up and look at Soul.

"Would you mind getting off me, octopus head?" Spirits response was a slap to the back of the head. "OW!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Soul bit, smacking Spirit repeatedly. K.C didn't notice until Spirit yelped at a pretty decent volume.

"Okay that's enough fun for you two lovebirds today." K.C said as she pried Soul off of Spirit, Maka restraining Spirit.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Spirit and Soul yelled, giving each other death glares. Maka and K.C sighed and dragged their captives to class, followed by Tsubaki and Black*Star.

Spirits POV

I was tapping my pen crazily, still ticked off because of Souls little surprise attack. At time I cannot stand her! Maka says it's because we are too similar, but I know it's for… other reasons. My thought process was interrupted when something hit the back of my head. I looked back up at Soul, who pointed down and mouthed "Read the paper." I sighed, but picked up the ball of paper and uncrumpled it, and I could still read the handwriting, which was obviously Souls:

Maka said that I need to apologize, but you know well enough that I won't. Cool girls like me don't stoop that low. But of course, Maka doesn't get our little 'thing', so he thinks I am just being a jerk. But you know better. Come talk to me after class, okay? The Usual Spot.

I looked up at Soul again, who gave me a nervous smile. If she was trying to do nice, it wasn't done well. I gave my own smile back, but then again, we both suck at being nice.

Normal POV

Spirit was leaning on the railing on the balcony that he and Soul had taken to calling "the Usual Spot", which he had found during one of his explorations around the academy, and it just so happened to be the place the two of them met, and it had become something of a way to get away from the rest of the world.

It was a few months after Spirit and K.C had enrolled in the DWMA, and Spirit was fuming because K.C was getting mad for no reason again. He stopped when he neared the balcony he had found when he heard someone singing and oddly familiar song:

"_**Fairy Blue, it is only for you, that I would crush the stars, and put them on display, Black Paper Moon"**_

Spirit looked around the corner and saw a somehow familiar silver haired girl out on the balcony singing that song, that achingly familiar song. Spirits curiosity got the better of him, and he stood there listening to that girl sing, eventually humming along to the lyrics. What was with that song! When the girl finished, she sat down, leaning on the railing. Spirit noticed that her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were also red and had streaks on them, so she may have been crying. Spirit walked out against his will to try and help.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. The girl shot up and changed her right forearm into a blade._ So she's a weapon_, Spirit thought, _this complicates things._

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, a snarl on her face, which revealed a mouthful of pointed teeth.

"Spirit 'Reaper' Devon, One-star Black arms Meister, class Crescent Moon." Spirit answered, leaning on the wall and flipping out his ID.

"You said crescent moon? That's my class." The girl said, turning her arm back to normal.

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere. I introduced myself, so now it's your turn." Spirit replied.

"Soul 'Eater' Evans, Scythe, also from class crescent moon." Soul replied, with a slight nervous look, and a slight blush, which surprised Spirit, "How did you find me?"

"To be honest, I didn't think anyone else knew about this balcony except for me. I didn't know you were here until I heard you singing. Where'd you hear that song?" Spirit gave his answer along with his own question, a usual habit of his.

"Um, I heard it on the radio and it's been stuck in my head ever since." Soul replied, giving Spirit a curious look as he walked over to the railing.

"Heh, sounds familiar." Spirit chuckled, looking over the city, "And I'm thinking that you are up here because of some trouble with your partner. Am I correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Soul answered, blushing even more.

"Hm, that's also pretty familiar." Spirit laughed as he watched the sun dip over the horizon.

Spirit always smiled at that memory, because a few days later, he and Soul started one of the oddest relationships they knew about. Whenever they weren't alone they acted like they hated each other as a cover up, which bot hated to no end. But with partners like Maka and K.C, it would be a little difficult to have a relationship outright. He started humming the tune to the song that he and Soul would always listen to, which they had found out was called "Paper Moon." Spirit smiled even more when he heard Soul walk up and wrap her arms around him.

"Hey there Spirit." Soul sighed out. Spirit turned around so he could look at her, and Soul gave him a smile.

"Nice to see you to. So, what is it you had to say?" Spirit was known for being curious, and Soul knew it.

"Well, a little birdie told me that K.C is planning on asking Maka out on a date!" Soul grinned, a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh, and who is this little birdie of yours?" Spirit asked.

"That is on a need to know basis." Soul said with a wink.

"So, what are you planning to see if this is true?"

"As you know, I am having a girl's night this weekend, which means I am going to dump Maka off at you place, and Black*Star will crash in with you two. So I was going to have us play truth or dare. You know the rest." Soul proclaimed giddily. Spirit started laughing himself, because he did know what would happen. Soul would ask the dreaded "who do you like" whenever K.C said truth, and it would all snowball from there.

"Soul, you are going to get yourself killed because of your bad ideas one of these days." Spirit chuckled.

"So, do we have a deal? You won't tell anyone about my plan, and you do the same when the rest of the boys are at your place. Deal or no Deal?" Soul sounded like some kind of game show host when she said this.

"Deal." Spirit chuckled. _Boy is this weekend going to be crazy._

**A/N**

**YAY! CHAPTER ONE OF MY SOUL EATER FIC IS UP! I SURPRISED MYSELF WITH THE AMOUNT OF FLUFF I HAD BETWEEN SPIRIT AND SOUL, BUT I GUESS THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO WORK WITH THEM FOR A WHILE. AND YES, THERE WILL BE SOME K.C AND MAKA COMING AROUND THE CORNER. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SHHOT ME A P.M IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION, OR LEAVE THE QUESTION IN A REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit Reaper

Disclaimer: Why oh why must I always do this! *sigh* I own nothing from Soul eater, but I do own the OCs. THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY POLITICS!?

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Spirit was watching his target for the mission he and K.C had taken the day before. Thankfully the trip from Nevada, where Death City is, to Los Angeles wasn't that bad, and K.C was thankful it was L.A of all places. The evil soul they were tracking was some mass murderer that went by Requiem, not a good nickname in Spirit's opinion.

"K.C, demon pistol mode." Spirit said. K.C nodded, and in a flash of black light she turned into a black Desert Eagle esque pistol. Spirit spun her around cowboy style and took aim. After a second, Spirit fired off a compressed soul wavelength, and after it disappeared into the alley way below them a loud scream was heard. Spirit smirked and flipped out the kabar knife he kept on his belt, and used it to help him slide down the wall. When he touched down a cloaked figure burst out of the shadows and lunged at him with clawed hands. Spirit side stepped, putting his knife away. He'd need both hands for this.

"K.C, scythe mode." Spirit said as he spun K.C around. K.C started shifting from her pistol form into a black scythe. As the black aura dissipated, the shaft of the scythe was pitch black, and the blade was the same color, but when the light reflected off of it there was a silver sheen to it. "Requiem, your soul has become a Kishin egg, and as the Black Arms Meister, it's my job to take it." Spirit said in his monotone.

"Heh, what can a kid do against Requiem?!" Requiem shouted, lunging at Spirit. Spirit had taken some lessons from Maka on how to wield a scythe since Maka was a scythe Meister, and Spirit began parrying and dodging with precise movements. Since scythes were rather unconventional weapons, fighting with one was considered unorthodox at best. But, since K.C had different modes of attack, Spirits fighting style was versatile and varied. Spirit swung at Requiem, getting in a decent hit and causing a gash to form.

"K.C, beast sword mode!" Spirit shouted, ready to end it.

"Right!" K.C replied, her voice gaining an echo effect since she was in weapon form. K.C was once again covered in a black aura, and this time she turned into a long sword that had a pronged blade and had a hollowed out section near the guard, which was in the shape of a dragons head, and the black color scheme stayed true. Spirit rushed Requiem and slashed, cutting clean through Requiem and causing his body to disappear, leaving a black and red soul, the soul of an evil human. K.C reverted back to her normal form and stretched her arms.

"Well, that was fun." K.C said as she grabbed the floating soul and swallowed it, letting out a short sigh, "Okay, _now_ can I go shopping?" Spirit's reply was to face palm and nod.

(The next day/ Spirits POV)

I flopped down onto the couch in Maka and Souls apartment. They'd invited everyone over for a small party as a congratulations that I felt wasn't needed for me and K.C getting our eightieth evil soul. "Save it for when we get to ninety-nine please?" was what I wanted to say. But of course Soul would have none of it. Gosh I hate this ridiculous cover-up. In all honesty, I wouldn't consider it much of a party, more like just all six of us hanging out. Heck, I even caught K.C attempting to ask out Maka _twice_, but she chickened out. I looked over at Soul at the second attempt, and she laughed a little bit, but stuck up a finger to stop me from saying anything. I rolled my eyes and watched Tsubaki try and comfort K.C, who was most likely bashing herself. Black*Star jumped onto the couch by me with a loud laugh as was his trademark, Maka following shortly after.

"Okay boys, I think it's time for you to move on out and let us girls have a little fun!" Soul yelled, dragging all three of us guys off of the couch and chucked us into the hallway. Maka and I got tick marks on our foreheads while Black*Star just started banging on the door.

"LET US BACK IN! WE"LL HAVE NOTHING TO DO!" He yelled.

"Maka Chop!" Maka said, slamming Black*Star on the back of the head with a book, effectively knocking him out, "I found something to occupy me." Maka growled.

"Who wants to head over to my place?" I suggested, since it seems like Soul had decided to start her plan a bit earlier. You know, I think she had decided to do this from the very beginning.

(Normal POV/ with the girls)

Soul slammed the door shut and wiped off her hands.

"Alright, now that that's been taken care of, let's get down to business!" Soul said as she plopped down onto the couch. K.C sat down with a down trodden look on her face, and Soul pretended not to know why, just looking around.

"So what do you have planned?" Tsubaki asked as she sat down next to K.C.

"Truth or dare." Soul said with a smirk.

(With the boys)

Spirit sat down on the couch in his apartment as Maka slammed Black*Star with his book again.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Spirit asked.

"We could always do the classic truth or dare, I don't have any other ideas to be honest." Maka said.

"I'm going to guess that Soul told you to say that." Spirit said, swiping his bangs so they'd stay out of his face.

"Yes." Maka said, hanging his head.

"Alright then! I'll start the questions since I'm the one who'll surpass God!" Black*Star declared.

(With the girls)

K.C's eyes shot open at Souls question, and Soul had a smug look on her face.

"Can you please ask another question?" K.C pleaded.

"Nope, you said truth. So I asked who it was that you liked. Now spill it!" Soul said with a fake evil laugh.

"Ilikemaka." K.C said quickly.

"What?" Soul and Tsubaki aksed.

"I LIKE MAKA! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?" K.C yelled. Soul started laughing like crazy and Tsubaki patted K.C on the back, "Oh alright then Soul! Truth or dare!" K.C declared

"Why not dare? I don't care!" Soul laughed, not knowing what K.C was planning. K.C got an evil grin on her face.

"Alright. I dare you to ask Spirit to go on a date with you sometime this week, and don't stop until he says yes!" K.C declared, feeling smug as Souls face shifted from glee to shock. _Oh crap_ Soul thought, not expecting that.

(With the boys)

Maka and Black*Star were mumbling to each other. They were trying to come up with a good dare for Spirit since they knew he'd never say truth after he said dare. That, and Maka had already been forced to admit that he liked K.C, and he wanted some payback on Spirit. Spirit was watching the other two boys try to come up with a dare for him, and sweat dropped a little when he saw the look in their eyes.

"Alright Spirit, here's what we got." Maka said with a devilish grin.

"We dare you to ask Soul to go on a date with you this week, and she has to say yes for it to count! And you can't just say you did because we'll be watching!" Black*Star laughed. Spirit sweat dropped even more.

"Yep, and you have to do it, no matter what!" Maka laughed. _This is not good_, Spirit thought with a grimace. Not like he didn't want to, it was just that since he and Soul were technically in a relationship this would throw a monkey wrench into their cover-up, a big one.

**A/N**

**YEESH. I DO NOT KNOW WHY, BUT IT TAKES ME LONGER TO TYPE UP THIS STORY THAN ANY OTHER STORIES I HAVE. BUT FINALLLY ON K.C ADN MAKA HUH? PEACE OUT!**


End file.
